


Ремонт

by MorrighanofEriu, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, армейский тупой юморок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021
Summary: В армии, рядовой, ты должен уметь всё. И повиноваться приказам.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Ремонт

— То есть это такой отдых?  
Лейтенант, теребя пакет приказов, кивнул. Ему самому хотелось отправиться закрывать голой грудью прорыв тиранидов или там орков, но приказ пришёл с самого верха.  
Полковник уже третий день не реагировал на стук, на угрозы взорвать дверь и на предложения выпить. Его заместитель спал под дверью, накрывшись ковриком, и пах самой ядрёной самогонкой, которую только можно было выбить у двигателеведов. Комиссар резался с младшими офицерами в карты и предлагал делать ставки, что их ждёт на самом деле.  
Лейтенант ещё раз оглядел своих ребят, которые прохлопали все новости на гаупвахте, и сказал:  
— А хер его знает. Полковник сказал, что типа отпуск, но кто расслабится, огребёт от него лично.  
На этом новости закончились и начались суровые дни того сорта, когда нужно занять кучу народа делом, чтобы они случайно не разнесли корабль посреди варпа.  
Лейтенант и Майор с разрешения капитана прорубились в каюту полковника, а тот их послал за шифровальщиком. Непочтительные подчинённые послали его самого, после чего были обложены в три этажа и выкинуты в коридор.  
Рядовые начали ставить гайки. Комиссар со скучающим лицом формировал котёл для ставок.  
А потом варп кончился.  
Начались трудовые будни.

— Сержант, а откуда тут столько извёстки?  
— Не твоё дело. Бели стену дальше. Я вижу, что халтуришь, рядовой. Хочешь идти лепнину чистить?  
Рядовой не хотел и принялся со стремительно гаснущим энтузиазмом покрывать Император знает каким слоем побелки свой участок. Остальное отделение занималось тем же самым.  
Солнце нещадно жарило с безоблачного неба. Ветер шелестел листвой и гнал запахи кухни, от чего у всех начинало сосать под ложечкой. Сержант ходил туда-сюда, заложив руки за спину, и контролировал рабочий процесс, заодно пресекая разговоры, шутки и попытки запеть хором. Первый шутник был послан в прачечную, а остальные были обложены епитимьей «белить отсюда и до обеда». Обед не желал приближаться, оставалось только белить, белить и белить.  
— Сержант!  
— Чего?  
— А на обед опять бульон с мясными шариками?  
Судя по тому, что гравий шуршать перестал, сержант остановился. Втянул воздух.  
Возможно, даже потянулся, выпрямился по уставу и представил, как повариха огромным таким половником щедрой рукой будет наливать эдакий суп в подаваемые тарелки.  
Даже, может, пустил скупую слезу.  
— Не опять, рядовой, а снова! Благодари Бога-Императора, что Его агент не слышал тебя! Нужно быть благодарным!..  
Благодарными в глубине души были все, но лица держали кирпичом.  
В конце концов, достопочтимый инквизитор Ла Камарилья обозначил фронт работ словами: «Ну, часиков с девяти до трёх с перерывом в полчаса на обед, а дальше расслабляйтесь». Поскольку вилла занимала воистину колоссальную территорию на райском мире, отдыхать было где. Кто-то удил рыбку в прудах (с великодушного разрешения мсье Ла Камарильи, естественно), кто-то валялся под деревьями в саду, кто-то мотался в ближайший городок и кутил — не слишком долго, потому что комиссар лично за ухо волок каждого обратно. Мол, работа на благо Священных Ордосов требует безукоризненного выполнения.  
Пусть даже это просто самый что ни на есть банальный ремонт.  
Это ведь отдых по сравнению с обычной жизнью.  
— Сержа-а-ант, а когда обед?  
— Когда добелите.  
— Но побелки ещё мешок!.. — возразили с другой стороны.  
— Как раз до второго этажа хватит.  
Отделение дружно запрокинуло головы.  
Второго этажа не было, а потолок внутри дома побелили ещё вчера.  
— Сержант, у меня в ведре, э…  
— Не может быть, — саркастично сказал сержант.  
— Сержант, ну вы посмотрите! Что это там делает?  
— Находится, болван! Комков никогда не видел?! Будешь белить без обеда!

— Я думал, он сможет этими своими штуками, — сказал комиссар лейтенанту.  
— Да, сэр, мне тоже казалось, что дотянется.  
Один из прикомандированных к полку псайкеров, уткнувшись в свежепобеленную стену, тихо и грустно блевал под наблюдением своего напарника. Остальные держались на почтительном расстоянии и настороженно ждали.  
В глазу красивой головы девушки — одной из целого ряда таких странных скульптур, которые находились под потолком и смотрели на всех гвардейцев сверху вниз — застряла кисть. Грустное сероватое лицо контрастировало с капающей вниз извёсткой. Белой-пребелой.  
— Тащите лестницу, — скомандовал лейтенант. — Иначе ебаться будем отсюда и до отлёта.

— Твою ма-а-а-ать…  
Постепенно размахи ремонта увеличивались. Если сначала всем казалось, что делов-то — покрасить пару небольших домиков (то есть покрыть дцатью слоями извёстки), то постепенно это убеждение рушилось. А потом ломалось об колено и рушилось ещё раз.  
Полковник, постучав стопкой бумаг об стол, ещё раз посмотрел на огромную виллу с массой балкончиков, утопающих в какой-то дико вьющейся зелени, на стройные ряды голых мраморных дев и суровых мраморных юношей, на уходящую вдаль дорожку, посыпанную гравием, и сказал:  
— Майор, таков приказ. Побелить эту сраную лестницу.  
— Нахуя?!  
— Иди и сам спроси у мсье Ла Камарильи. Только скажи, когда, я очки надену и спасу себе зрение. Всё, иди отбирай себе хоть роту, хоть взвод, бери инвентарь и дуй красить все эти семьсот…  
— Тысячу девятьсот семь.  
— …умный, что ли? Сейчас будешь лично каждую ступеньку подготавливать. Мох там снять, мелочь смести всякую. Умный, спрашиваю?  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Молодец.  
— Когда прикажете приступить?  
— Ну… — Полковник почесал в затылке. — Давай завтра, а сегодня сходи, оцени фронт работ. Мало ли что потребуется ещё. И да, сходи и дай по шее капеллану, он меня заебал уже своими псалмами в полтретьего ночи.  
— Сэр?..  
— У него ни голоса, ни слуха, это издевательство над слугами Бога-Императора!  
— А, вы про это… Да, голос у него ужасный. Зато глотка лужёная, все слышат.  
— Может, на кухню его послать?  
— Да вы что, сэр! Инквизитор же запретил!  
— Ну ёмана… Ну куда тогда этого горлодёра деть?  
— А пошлите его в город проповедовать. Говорят, там священник ногу сломал, службу ему тяжело проводить.  
— Кому?  
— Священнику.  
— Майор, мать твою, ногу он кому сломал?!  
— …себе. Сэр, вы бы шляпу надели, вам же голову напечёт.

— А знаете, мне нравится здесь.  
Отделение, сидя в трусах в линии прибоя и отдыхая, дружно обернулось к тому своему члену, который посмел высказать такую крамолу.  
— Когда не наш наряд и можно смотреть, как другие горбатятся, — дополнили сказанное.  
— Это да.  
— Точняк!  
— Тема заебись вообще.  
— И на море посидеть можно!  
— А сержант вчера акулу поймал.  
— Гонишь!  
— Да ладно?!  
— Я те Троном клянусь, во какую!..

— Лейтенант, это дюже говённая идея была.  
— Не тряситесь, комиссар, я почти добелил эту сучку.  
Поставленные друг на друга каким-то чудом четыре стремянки тряслись по естественным причинам. На самой последней ступеньке самой верхней из них стоял комиссар и держал на своих плечах лейтенанта с ведёрком грёбаной побелки. Форменную шинель было уже не спасти: слишком много следов побелочной деятельности. Как и фуражку, впрочем.  
Вниз комиссар смотреть не рисковал.  
Внизу курили свою дурь полковые шестерёнки и затягивались дешёвыми сигаретками псайкеры. Остальные рассредоточились по периметру и наблюдали за цирковым представлением.  
Комиссар успел пообещать себе, что если выживет, то устроит всем весёлую жизнь.  
Отпуск, как он знал, имеет неприятнейшее свойство заканчиваться.  
— А можно чуть левее?  
— Лей-те-нант, блядь, какое левее?..  
— Отделение, сдвинуть нас левее!  
Комиссар подумал, что если он вот прямо сейчас грохнется, помрёт и отправится к Золотому Трону, то он постарается уволочь за ухо этого баклана за собой. Пафосно кинуть на пол, придавить слегка ногой и толкнуть прочувствованную речь про то, как этот козёл довёл их обоих до смерти такой.  
Возможно, Бог-Император не хотел слушать ничьих речей, потому обратил Своё внимание и позволил комиссару не упасть, не разбиться и не покалечиться. Разве что потрястись, пока стремянковую пирамиду сдвигали.

Мсье Ла Камарилья прекрасно проводил время. Воистину, человек способен вечно смотреть на три вещи: как течёт вода, как горит огонь (опционально — с еретиками) и как работают другие.  
Смотреть на то, как его волей вызванный полк Имперской Гвардии делает ремонт, действительно можно было вечно. То паркет тайком отдраивают после того, как забудут накрыть во время работ, то спины друг другу белят, то ужасную лепнину, которую сам инквизитор никак не мог убрать с глаз долой — предыдущий владелец виллы очень любил всяческие украшательства своего условно скромного жилища — распишут, уронят, склеят, побелят и сделают вид, что так оно всё и было. Ну и классическое — пронести выпивку мимо бдящей команды инквизитора. Не то что они были категорически против, но не собирались терпеть чужие пьянки на своей территории.  
— Пришло сообщение от Конклава.  
— Да, спасибо, Аниш, — забирая с подноса письмо, сказал Ла Камарилья.  
Следить из увитой каким-то местным вьющимся растением беседки за тем, как третий взвод делает белым-белым парадный вход со всеми стенами, колоннами, портиком и безвкусными статуями на дорожке, было невероятно интересно. Если взять подзорную трубу, можно было даже читать по губам разговоры. Если повернуть кресло, то вместе с прекраснейшим видом на море открывался не менее прелестный вид на древнюю лестницу, которую люди под командованием майора приводили в приличный вид.  
— Что-то слышно интересного?  
— Нет, мсье, гвардейцы в целом довольны. Называют это «отпуском».  
— Ну, Аниш, по сравнению с линией фронта это и в самом деле отпуск. Они восстанавливаются душевно, что положительно скажется на полях сражений, я получаю ремонт этого поместья в том виде, в каком хочу. Без лишних вопросов.  
— Мсье, Конклав обеспокоен, что группа следователей куда-то пропала.  
— Н-да? — Ла Камарилья изучал письмо. — И в самом деле. Какая жалость. Составь письмо, что я приму меры, чтобы подобного больше не повторялось. Раз уже команды пропадают, Панак пусть берёт своих ребят и едет на поиски. Думаю, это недели на две.  
— Как прикажете, мсье. Позволите идти?  
— Да, да. Иди, Аниш. Пришли через полтора часа Монранси.  
Едва дознаватель ушла, Ла Камарилья скомкал письмо и кинул в ведро. Взял бокал с благородным вином и, глядя сквозь него, сказал с лёгкой улыбкой:  
— И всё же, какая прекрасная вещь — побелка! А эти молокососы от Конклава ещё претензии мне предъявляли, что я-де в ересь ударился. Сами они еретики.

— Товарищ сержант, а почему извёстка вся в бочках?  
— Хранить удобно.  
— Тащсержант!  
— Чего?  
— А ножовка в подвале зачем?  
— Я откуда знаю? Будешь много задавать вопросов, я тебя этой ножовкой и в бочку…  


    
Коллекционные карточки: 
    

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/804968959119196160/1.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/804968855180410880/2.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
